


On Nights of Loveless (Love)

by hellomoonrise



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: Normal was driving home together after drinks with friends. Normal was ordering McDonald’s to get rid of the hangover.It’s not normal that Wonpil goes home alone.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	On Nights of Loveless (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based from the song called [ Love ](https://youtu.be/S5MpD6b-bkE) by Daughter. Inspired also by [10,000 hours cover ](https://youtu.be/sV2bEo1Qk4E)of YoungPil.
> 
> Don’t forget to stream [Where The Sea Sleeps](https://youtu.be/_NmzMzjoJyk)!

The door slammed shut so loudly that on a normal day, Wonpol would have worried about their neighbors. It’s past 1am and surely, the old grandma by the right door would be sleeping. But it’s not a normal day. It’s far from normal. 

Normal was driving home together after drinks with friends. Normal was ordering McDonald’s to get rid of the hangover. Normal was making out on the kitchen counter. Normal was sleeping entangled to each other.

It’s not normal that Wonpil goes home alone.

_ 10,000 hours ago _

“I want to stay with you. I want to go home with you.”

Wonpil was sorting out their clothes in his apartment. In reality, it’s become  _ theirs,  _ rather than only his own. Jae has been staying over every single night. His reason was that it’s closer to his office and as a graphic designer, Jae often did overtime and was too tired to drive. So he stayed over.

They’ve only been dating for over a year so moving in wasn’t really in their plans… not yet, at least. So when Jae said those words, Wonpil dropped the dirty black hoodie that Jae owns (technically, it’s Wonpil’s now. He stole it.)

Wonpil was too quiet. Jae was getting nervous with the response— or lack thereof. 

“I mean, don’t you see? I also go here after work, even if I don’t work overtime. I don’t want to go back to my apartment anymore. Because whenever and wherever you are, Pil, that’s where I feel at home.”

_ That was cheesy as hell, Park Jaehyung. _ Wonpil thought.

The younger one recognized the nervous look from the other. So he walked towards him and held the taller’s face and pressed their lips together. “This is your home now. Welcome home, Jae.”

The night that Jae officially moved in, they spent it in bed exploring each other’s bodies; and when the exhaustion came over them, Jae whispered to the brunet, “You are my home.”

_ 7,000 hours ago _

“I’m promoted!” Jae exclaimed entering their home.  _ Home _ . He still couldn’t believe he calls Wonpil’s apartment as his home now. 

Wonpil jumped from the sofa surprised at the loud welcoming. Even Jaedong was barking loudly out of shock. “Jae, what!”

“Senior graphic artist! I’m a senior graphic artist now, Wonpil!” Jae said holding the hands of his partner and jumping up and down. Wonpil followed. Jaedong kept on barking and jumping out of the excitement of the couple. 

“I’m so happy for you, Jae! We have to celebrate this, babe. Dinner date on Saturday?”

They stopped jumping, realizing they all looked ridiculous. “As long as it’s with you, love.” They kissed and forgot the world outside of their peaceful home.

_ 4,000 hours ago _

“Don’t stay up, love. I’ll have my dinner here.” Jae said over the phone.

“But—“ Wonpil tried to argue. He missed Jae. It’s been days (actually, weeks, but who’s counting? Not Wonpil.) since they last ate dinner together at home. With the new advertising project, Jae had been caught up with work and stayed longer hours. Wonpil is a preschool teacher so his hours are more fixed and dinnertime is scheduled at earlier hours so he can have his sleep.

“I promise you. I’ll eat properly and I’m with my co-artists. I’ll be home before you know it. I love you, Wonpil.”

“Love you, too, babe.”

The digital clock by their bedside table displayed 11:48pm. Wonpil felt the bed move with a familiar body lying beside him. But his heart felt something else, entirely unfamiliar.

_ 1,000 hours ago _

“Jae, please. Can we have this weekend free? It’s been weeks or even months! We haven’t had a dinner date for so long and I miss you.” Wonpil sounded desperate and he hated it. 

“The Project is over in a couple of weeks, love. Then you have me. The company is giving us days off for working hard for this project. After the launch party next month then I’m yours,” Jae promised with eyes glistening and genuine words— the same genuine eyes that Wonpil completely fell in love with and still in love with.

“Promise?”

Jae held out his pinky finger. And Wonpil locked with his. “Promise, love.” 

Wonpil smiled.

_ 100 hours ago _

By Saturday, it’s the launch party of Jae’s project. To say that Wonpil was excited is an understatement. He has been looking forward to this day since they promised each other. The launch is actually a private event but Wonpil has a surprise.

So he looks up for dried flowers (Fresh flowers is a no-no; Jae’s allergic.) and a little silver ring.

Finally.

_ 10 hours ago _

Believe it or not, Wonpil learned how to cook simple pasta dishes living alone. So he did his best to cook a cream pasta and set it aside. For now, he’s cleaning the entire apartment and of course, Jaedong is all newly washed and smelling good. Because today is a wonderful day for all of them.

He looks at the clock and starts counting the hours. The party is over by 10 in the evening. The dried flowers lying on the living room table and the velvet box in his pocket. He continues cleaning while humming an unknown song.

_ 3 hours ago _

It’s 10 in the evening and the party's over. There are people already going outside the venue and Wonpil stays by the side of the venue building. He’s standing in front of a sandwich shop that’s already closed and waiting for his lover to come out, flowers in hand and the box burning in his pocket.

10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes.

It’s been too long and there are no longer bouncers by the front door. So Wonpil decides to enter and check for himself, hoping to find the person he’s been waiting for.

He hears faint laughters from different people and talks of drunken voices. As he enters, he takes notices of the venue hall. A large stage in front and round dining tables. There are only a few people left in the venue so he immediate sees Jae’s blond hair. 

But the blond man wasn’t alone in the round dining table.

As he was approaching slowly as to make the slightest noise, he can hear their whispered giggles. But Wonpil stopped. 

When Jae pressed his lips against the woman he’s sitting with.

“Jae.” Wonpil said in the smallest voice he had. But it was loud enough for him to hear. Jae pulled away from the sin that he has done.

“Wonpil, what. What are you doing here?” Jae said defensively. 

“Are you serious?” Wonpil chuckles infuriated at his first response. “That’s what you’re really asking me. I see you kissing another woman and you’re asking  _ why _ I’m here.” His words are shaking and at some point, he’ll cry because he keeps every negative emotion deep within and now he’ll explode.

“Wonpil, please. Let me explain.” Jae tries to reach out and hold his hand.

“Don’t fucking touch me, Park Jaehyung. I saw you kiss her. I’m fucking disgusted of you.” Still holding the flowers, Wonpil digs deep in his pocket. “Here. It’s for you. Congratulations on the launch, Jae.” Wonpil pushes the velvet box and the bouquet of flowers in the chest of the other.

He leaves ignoring the calls of his name, running before the taller catches him. 

The drive back home was a blur— literally. He was already heaving when he arrived at his car. His heart was already too broken to even think of anything else but the drive back home. He tried to focus on the steering wheel and the traffic lights. 

But fuck, even the streetlights and each corner and street reminded him of Jae. So he turned up the radio of whatever Top 40 is playing. He dislikes pop music but it’s all he has now to forget him.

Once he arrived back to their—his—apartment, door slammed loudly, the pasta was already too dry to even be eaten anymore. Jaedong didn’t bark but was surprised at the loud noise. 

Wonpil goes to the sofa where Jaedong is silently sitting. Then he broke down. The tiny dog can only put his white-furred head on the sobbing human as to give him comfort. The apartment that used to be perfect for the two of them suddenly felt suffocating for Wonpil. And he wants to go out.

_ 10,000 hours after _

The last time they saw each other was the day that Jae packed his things to leave Wonpil’s apartment. It was a quiet encounter. Jae tried to explain his side.

_ I was drunk. And she reminded me of you and even then kissing her, I was thinking of you. _

_ The late nights you weren’t coming home for dinner. Was it with her? _

_ Yes. _

And that was enough for Wonpil. The promises that Jae gave to him were all lies. The kisses they shared were never just between them. The words they spoke at nights together naked were laced with insincerity. The place they called home was never as peaceful and honest as it was made out to be.

Wonpil didn’t let himself cry in front of Jae. So when Jae walked out for the first and last time, Jaedong along with him, he hugged himself to sleep and sobbed his heart out.

“It’s nice to see you, Wonpil.”

The voice is way too familiar and in the grocery aisle, he shouldn’t feel like he’s going to break down. He heard that he went back to Los Angeles to try his skills to more well-known advertising companies. So back in Seoul, he moved on. He dated a couple more men and women but to no avail.

Wonpil accepted that maybe love is just not for him. 

“Jae. How have you been?” Wonpil replied and tried his best to not make the situation way too awkward.

“Good. Finally back home.”  _ Home _ . The simple word affected Wonpil far too much and he felt his heart slowly crack once more.

“In Seoul?” Seoul is a bigass city but also a playful one for making them meet each other in the same goddamn supermarket.

“Yes. LA was a bit too much for me.”

“Ah.” Wonpil left it at that. Detached, unbothered.

“Wonpil-ah.”

“Jae, let’s not.” He ends whatever Jae is planning before it even starts. He doesn’t want to anymore. Not after the shit he went through just to get over him. Drunken nights, being rude even to little kids in class that almost cost him his work, sleepless nights and mornings he just kept on crying. He doesn’t want him back anymore. But his heart knows the truth.

“I’m sorry, Wonpil. For everything. For lying to you.”

“Jae, I already forgave you even before you said sorry. So let’s just move on and keep each other in distance before we break each other’s heart again.”

The condiments aisle has never been more exposed and vulnerable. They’re in public and Wonpil would cry any moment now so he bid his good bye. The final one. 

“Wonpil, love.”

“Good bye, Jae. I wish you all the best.”

Wonpil walked out of the supermarket with a fresh start and hoping his heart slowly heals in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing angst! Omg! This broke my own heart writing it. Please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I appreciate feedbacks and kudos!  
> You can follow my [twitter](http://twitter.com/hello_moonrise) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/hello_moonrise). 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
